


【罗提/提罗】Call me maybe?

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Tymeo, 提罗, 法罗朱 - Freeform, 罗提
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: Romeo / Tybalt / Romeo
Relationships: Romeo/Tybalt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	【罗提/提罗】Call me maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Romeo / Tybalt / Romeo

他在巷子里的时候就看到那两滴血了，不多，也不引人注意，很快就被其他人的脚步蹭得不见踪影，石板路上抹得看不见，被谁的裙边或靴底擦走。如果不是他总是有意识地在打架的时候往卡普莱们的方向看，可能他自己也不会察觉。

那么打架的时候他自己干了什么呢——慌慌张张跑上去拉架，使了老大的劲把提伯尔特和茂丘西奥扯开，两只手一边一个推出去，看上去竹竿子似的胳膊直接把提伯尔特推出两米远还附赠了一个跟头。

于是他当场发懵的脑子里只剩两件事：一，你真棒，罗密欧，贬义，罗密欧，你这白痴，蠢货，自己多大劲自己没数吗？二，提伯尔特的肚子，操，提伯尔特的肚子。完了。

这就是他现在冒着被一脚踹下去的风险也仍是出现在了卡普莱家阳台上的原因。他甚至都不确定提伯尔特还有没有力气踹他。提伯尔特的房间从前布置简洁，与房间的主人一样冷硬，只在这阵子出现了些许变化，比如突兀地扔在床上的软乎乎的酒红色垫子，比如和提伯尔特本人风格完全不搭边的绒毛地毯。

而提伯尔特本人此时正扶着床沿，跪在地上，右手按住腹部，在烛灯的光亮下脸色惨白，冷汗涔涔。

“上帝！提伯尔特！你还好吗？对不起，我……对不起……你觉得怎么样？”

罗密欧紧张兮兮地扑通一声翻进来，摔在了地毯上，在提伯尔特看来像个是什么爱情戏剧里的愚蠢男主角。

“操你的，罗密欧。滚出我的房间。”但虚弱并不影响提伯尔特的怒气。“今天再让我看见你那头碍眼的毛，小心我剥了你的皮。”

“那……我去给你叫个医生吧？”罗密欧小心翼翼，“需要我找洛朗神父来吗？”

“你敢。”

提伯尔特咬牙切齿，他闭眼喘着气，好像完全忘了自己前一秒说的话。

“你今晚敢离开试试。”

他是第一个发现事情不对劲的。

虽然不记得具体的时日，但他还是在一个很突然的某一天发现提伯尔特的体力和耐力下降得过分厉害。罗密欧不知道其他人怎么都没有注意到这个显而易见的事实：提伯尔特最近打不动架了。那张面对蒙太古时总是冷若冰霜的脸或许掩盖住了一些力不从心，但手套下发着颤蜷在一起的手指、额角上平白无故出现的微弱汗迹、和走路时偶尔扶着墙的胳膊都还是出卖了他。

这让罗密欧的观察逐渐变成焦虑。卡普莱们不知道提伯尔特生病了吗？

但是他很快就出于对他人的善良而谴责自己：他不能为此在心里责怪卡普莱们的无所知觉。相反地，没有谁比这些卡普莱家的小伙子和小姑娘们对提伯尔特更为忠诚，珍视，甚至爱慕。所有人都能看到这一点，大概只除了提伯尔特自己。这头倔强又孤独的狼从内里就架起围栏筑起堡垒，将愿望与渴求锁在里面，不给别人刺伤他的机会，也同时把可能会向他递上的花束拒之在外。

提伯尔特隐藏得太好了。他永远站在前面为同伴举剑，他是维罗纳最出色与骁勇的剑士。如果不是看见他就挪不开眼，谁能注意到那些在打斗结束后刻意藏起来的深呼吸？

“看见他就挪不开眼……？”班伏里奥和茂丘西奥面面相觑，脸色精彩。

而罗密欧本人一脸呆滞地坐在酒杯前，然后拱下脑袋，头发给揉得像鸡窝。

苦恼与忧伤像天降大雨，一会儿把他浇得胆颤心惊，一会儿又让他在烦闷中竟品出些甘甜来。这隐秘的、恼人的、芬芳的痛苦！他从酒馆独自夜归，愁眉苦脸，怀揣着无法言说的心事，却在一条偏僻的小路间撞见了这心事中的另一个人——提伯尔特的背影摇摇晃晃，脚步不稳，没走几步后背就贴了墙，眼看着就要往下倒。

等罗密欧回过神来的时候他已经把提伯尔特接在了怀里。这永不示弱的提伯尔特居然在小路上就这么晕了过去。罗密欧慌里慌张地让他靠在自己胸前，让他不至于磕了坚硬粗粝的地面，自己一颗心跳得擂鼓响。他没有多少急救的经验，抱着提伯尔特晃晃他身子又晃晃脸，提伯尔特没有醒，双眼紧闭，脸色发白，连头上那几缕挑染的头发都耷拉着像没了生气。罗密欧乱了阵脚，鬼使神差地就向提伯尔特鼻子下面的人中上捏去。

这大约是他第一次忘了自己手劲有多大的时候。提伯尔特醒了，疼醒的，醒的时候还疼得呻吟了一声，下一刻占据罗密欧全部视线的就是一记猝不及防的拳头。

罗密欧眼冒金星。提伯尔特也摔在了地上。

摔在地上的提伯尔特把自己撑起来，又突然深深弯下腰捂住了嘴。罗密欧顾不上别的，爬起来就去扶，提伯尔特似乎想推开他，但在这之前已经不由自主地嘴巴一张，接着全吐在了罗密欧的外套上。这件一直被卡普莱们嘲笑的骚包蓝外套一瞬间堪比泼了乌拉妮娅女神的油墨，带着气味的。

罗密欧捞着提伯尔特，傻子一样地愣着，看着这一切发生。这下就连提伯尔特也仿佛生出了歉意的尬尴和窘迫，他皱着眉头低下头，咬了咬嘴唇，似是想道歉又开不了口，脸上泛出了点不知道是不是错觉的红晕。

罗密欧迅速如惊醒一般地清醒过来，他飞快地脱下外套扔到一边，露出干净的衬衫，让提伯尔特好有一个可以靠着的支点。

“你喝醉了？”罗密欧语气关切，“能站起来吗？”

提伯尔特不放声。

“怎么会喝到晕过去？是发生了什么吗？唉，我知道我没什么立场来问，你也不会告诉我……但没什么是值得拿伤了自己身体的代价去发泄的，我的朋友，你看，我也正被巨大的忧心事所困扰，日日失魂落魄，但借酒消愁也只是徒增烦恼……”罗密欧絮絮叨叨，提伯尔特像看白痴那样瞪着他。罗密欧脸颊一烫，闭了嘴。

两个人安静了片刻，月亮在天上慢悠悠地发光。

“需要我送你回家吗？你看起来站不太稳。”罗密欧鼓起勇气打破了沉默。

“离我远点。”提伯尔特从牙缝里挤出字。

“那你打算怎么回……”

罗密欧没有说完，因为提伯尔特又一次抬起手捂住了嘴巴。这一次提伯尔特冲着墙根的方向挣扎着要站起来，罗密欧急忙把他带过去，提伯尔特也没气力推开他了。提伯尔特扶着墙吐了好几回，到后面已经吐不出东西，只剩痛苦的干呕。

罗密欧一手扶着他的肩一手撑着他的身体，像只不知所措的小狗。他胡乱抚摸着提伯尔特的后背，试图帮他顺气，另一只手为了架起对方身体的重量就稍微加了点力。

突然他觉得不对劲。有什么地方不对劲了。此时提伯尔特的束腰夹克已经早就被他自己解开，罗密欧的手直接贴着提伯尔特的衬衫。可是手下的触感却不是那么地与他的认知所吻合。在他们两家的年轻人争吵与打架的时候，卡普莱的男孩儿们偶尔几次会脱掉上衣。他见过提伯尔特的上身，见过提伯尔特的腰线与紧绷的肌肉，不是这么的，这么的……

罗密欧迷迷糊糊地思索。饱满，圆润，好像有了小肚子，肚子，提伯尔特的肚子……？

罗密欧再一次楞在当场。电光石火，恍然大悟，福至心灵。

“你没有喝酒，你身上没有酒味……”罗密欧怔怔地脱口而出，“你这是怀……”

“操你的！”提伯尔特大声吼他，像一只暴躁的猛兽。“你他妈给我闭嘴！”

罗密欧张大了嘴巴，更闭不上了。“所以你是真的……”

“你敢说出那个词，我就打断你的腿！”

提伯尔特紧紧捏着拳头，脸上的怒气已经在崩溃的边缘，但罗密欧在这么近的距离里看得清楚，那双棕色眼睛里的惶恐和惊慌远胜于自己百倍。

罗密欧伸手去握住了他的手。

“别慌。别怕。”罗密欧的脸上是一种诚恳的担忧，但仍是放轻了声音，像一个柔和的安抚。“我绝不会利用这个伤害你。就算我们两家对立。你的秘密在我这里是安全的。我保证。”

他有点难过地看着提伯尔特伤痕累累的眼睛，他不知道自己会不会被信任。

提伯尔特狠狠地瞪视着他，一会儿后像是泄了气似地挪开眼睛，转过了头。

“随便吧。”提伯尔特终于又出声，有气无力。

罗密欧松了一口气。他明白了这是一个允许接近的信号。他走过去，心照不宣地架起提伯尔特的一只胳膊，扶着他往卡普莱家的方向走。

罗密欧仍然在打破沉默上很有天赋。“所以，你到底是怎么……我是说，你是个男性，是怎么……”

提伯尔特恶狠狠。“我他妈怎么知道。”

“好吧。我们不知道原因，但你得注意身体。如果你需要我，呃……需要帮助……”

提伯尔特突然嗤笑一声。“一个劝人不要借酒消愁的酒鬼的帮助。你是彻底不记得你有一次喝到断片的事了，是吗？”

“我知道是你把我捡起来送回去的！——仆人告诉我的。虽然你直接把我扔在了我家门外的地上……”

“你活该。”

“所以我才劝你不要喝那么多的呀，宿醉的滋味可真不好受，前一晚的事情什么都不记得，更要命的是那一整天我觉得有十个你在砸我的头。唉，真的，你现在可千万不能……”

“闭嘴吧。哪这么多废话。”

“这么凶。”

当你与一个人分享了秘密之后，好像连不期而遇的次数也增多了起来，尽管这事并不一定令双方都那么喜闻乐见。

罗密欧很确信自己想见到提伯尔特，但在那件夜间小路上的事情过后——在他撞见了提伯尔特拼命保护的秘密之后——罗密欧不知道提伯尔特是觉得他较之前有那么些可以亲近，还是觉得他比之前更碍眼了。但罗密欧很快就再一次遇到了大同小异的情景，这一次是提伯尔特直径从马背上栽了下来。

“你在干嘛？不要命了吗？”罗密欧又慌又有点生气，他把提伯尔特扶到就近的树下倚着，提伯尔特垂着眼睛不看他，表情露出一丁点屈辱和愤恨。

罗密欧不由得放软了声音，好言相劝。“你现在不能骑马，你会伤到你们两个的。你是不想要……吗？”

他在提伯尔特的刀锋一样的眼神下把“这个孩子”四个字吞了下去。

提伯尔特没出声。

“就算你不想要，也不能用这种方式，太危险了，你会搭上自己的命的！”罗密欧声音不大，但神情坚定。“你如果拿定主意真的不想要，我去帮你找洛朗神父拿点安全的药品，我会说是我一个朋友的，不会有人知道是你。”

提伯尔特仍是一言不发。

“你想要……？”罗密欧缓慢地反应了过来，眨了眨眼睛。“你还是想要的，对吗。”

提伯尔特良久后简短地开口了。

“我不知道。”他低声又重复了一遍。“我不知道。”

罗密欧在他身边坐了下来。“另一位父亲呢？呃，或许是母亲……怎么不陪着你？”

“甩了。他是个傻子。”提伯尔特冷笑一声，干脆利落。“收起你那同情心过剩的表情，罗密欧，真令人反胃。”

“我会帮你的。”罗密欧罕见地不容辩驳了起来。

于是几日后的现在，就是这天，他一出手拉架就让提伯尔特挂了彩。

此时罗密欧可怜兮兮地跪坐在提伯尔特身旁，和捂着肚子却一副要杀人样子的提伯尔特形成精彩的对比。

有了提伯尔特的亲口威胁，他不用从提伯尔特的房间里滚出去了。但他也不知道具体要做什么。提伯尔特不让他走，却也用不怒自威的神情阻止他接近。

可罗密欧还是勇敢的罗密欧。他眼一闭心一横，拉住了提伯尔特的手，准备迎接接下来的拳头。可是想象中的疼痛没有到来。罗密欧伸出胳膊，战战兢兢地触碰，长久用力地收紧。

提伯尔特脑袋靠在他肩上喘匀了气。

“我看到你今天流血了。你伤到哪里了？不是从那里……吧？”

“当然不是！”提伯尔特脸上一红，罗密欧不知道为什么他面对自己总是一副气急败坏的样子。

“在你现在握着的地方。”提伯尔特冷冷地说。

罗密欧手一抖。他抬起提伯尔特的手，摘下他的手套，有两根手指已经被绷带缠住，透过白色的布条隐隐能看到血迹。

罗密欧垂头丧气，心里难受。

“行了。”提伯尔特没好气。“划伤而已。”

罗密欧低下头。他吻了吻绷带的边缘，又吻了吻那些属于一位剑士的手指。他不知道自己怎么做到这么自然又充满勇气，好像内心深处他已经想念了很久。他亲吻提伯尔特的额头，睫毛，脸颊。很多很多个吻，很多很多。等他的吻从提伯尔特的嘴唇上也抬起来的时候，他被拎着脖子一把掀到了床上。

提伯尔特卡着他的脖子，居高临下盯着他。

“有胆量做这些，我就默认你已经为接下来的事情做好准备了。”

“你真美……天。你真美。我希望有人告诉过你这一点。”

罗密欧喘不上气。他满脸潮红，像一颗熟透了的果子，他们身体相贴着容纳彼此，滚烫得惊人，温柔得过分。为了不让提伯尔特过度消耗体力，现在是他坐在对方身上。提伯尔特狠巴巴地进入他，但即便如此也没有什么能阻止一个罗密欧在他的爱人耳边说情话。

“你真的像一朵玫瑰，比这满园的玫瑰却又美上无数倍。

“当然你的刺扎人也够疼的，但是你瞧，我甚至连这份疼痛也喜爱上啦！

“提伯尔特，提伯尔特。别拒绝我，好不好？

“我在这夜色之中仰视着你，就像一个尘世的凡人*。

“亲爱的……”

“操你的！”提伯尔特忍无可忍，脸红到了耳朵尖。“能不能闭嘴！还是想要我用其他东西堵住你的嘴？”

夜晚漫长。

这一次罗密欧仍然没有闭上嘴，并且还用它做了许多事情。最后他给提伯尔特的肚子上盖上毯子，得到了一个皱眉和一记瞪视，但没有被推走。他入睡前在被子底下伸过手去，悄悄覆盖在提伯尔特的手上。

他的手没有被甩开。他叹息了一声，好像悬空已久的心终于落到了实地。

许久后他听到提伯尔特声音很低地开口，久到他以为提伯尔特已经睡着了。

“你这个傻子。”

提伯尔特这样说。

罗密欧眨了眨眼睛。突然他的眼睛睁得大大的。仿佛明白过来了什么一样，他一下子翻身坐了起来。

聪明的罗密欧，智慧的罗密欧。

提伯尔特或许也以为他睡着了。但他没有。提伯尔特这句话在告诉他一个他曾经问过的问题的答案。

他颤抖着伸出手去捧提伯尔特的脸。

夜晚漫长。

Fin.


End file.
